The Road to RTX
by Lemon-cest
Summary: All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.
1. Intro

The Road to RTX

 **A/N: ALL CHARACTERS ARE PURELY FICTIONAL AND LEGAL AGE OF CONSENT. ALL NAMES, EVENTS, OR PLACES COINCIDING WITH THOSE OF REAL LIFE ARE PURELY COINCEDENCE.**

"Goddammit what's taking him so long? You sure this is the right house Mickey?"

Gray pried his shirt from the back of the faux leather car seat, jamming his hand into the back pocket of his jeans to grab his cell. He struggled with the lock screen, hands slick with sweat while Mickey rummaged around for more road snacks in the glovebox.

"Y-yeah I think this is it, I mean who else would live out in the middle of bumblefuck nowehere?" Mickey droned on, slamming the glovebox shut with a sharp click and a mumbled curse.

A shuffling in the back seat turned Gray's attention away as two figures popped up from under a mound of clothes and empty chip bags.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauties, and make room for one more. Or don't, if you swing that way." Gray dodged to the left, narrowly avoiding an empty soda bottle that was beamed at his head. He wiped his hand across the dash, flinging the bottle into the empty gravel driveway.

"Are we there yet?" One of the voices in the back piped up, too half assed to make an actual complaint out of it.

"What do you think? We'd be there already if we didn't have to pick up Dick Head, and if he doesn't-" Gray was interrupted by the sound of a window slamming open on the second floor of the house, a tan backpack being thrown carelessly out before a gangly looking teen followed en-suite. He barely slowed down as he tumbled off the slanted roof and scooped up the pack, only stopping for breath when he dove straight through the open backdoor window.

"Goddamn it, it's too early for this shit!" Bucky thrashed at the teen and knocked him over to Jack's side.

"Go! Go! Go!" Dylan shouted, still being pingponged around the back of the sedan.

Gray turned around, taking the keys out of the ignition.

"The hell, man? I'm not gonna get arrested for kidnapping you."

Dylan didn't respond, too busy trying to get himself unpinned from under the driver side seat.

Mickey patted Gray's shoulder, turning his attention to the window Dylan had crawled out of.

"I don't think they care, man."

He said as a middle aged woman smiled and waved to them, looking only _too happy_ to get rid of her son.

Gray puffed out an annoyed sigh, waving back with his left hand while he started up the car and clicked it into reverse with his right.

"Dylan?"

He started out.

"mmyeah?" The muffled voice came from the crack between the seats.

"Try not to be more of a pain in the ass than you already are."


	2. On the Road Again

Chapter 2:

"Baby! You're just too good to be true…"

"…Can't take _my eyes_ off of you."

Gray groaned from the front seat, already contemplating crashing into the nearest tree just to escape the impromptu karaoke competition that was going full-swing in the back.

"For the love of Christ, **SHUT UP!** " his voice was immediately drowned out when the group all escalated their voices to surpass his own.

"Argh! Goddammit why can't any of you sing? _Or_ have good taste in music? Why am I even friends with any of you?!" Gray put his foot on the gas, speeding up a little to vent himself.

They were still in backcountry roads, miles away from proper civilization as they cruised their way through Georgia. A passing road sign marked them as 30 miles to Alabama…and 97 miles to the nearest town.

"Sweet home Alabama!" Dylan screeched at the top of his lungs while Bucky and Jack faked their way through an acapella duet.

"That's it, I'm pulling over before I kill myself." Gray said as he eased off the gas and let the car coast to the side of the road.

"Here we are, lads. Welcome to 'God-forsaken Hell Hole', stretch your legs and take in all this beautiful fucking nature."

With that, Dylan and Jack practically jumped out of the car, trying to race each other out but both got stuck wedged in the doorway instead. Bucky got out and brushed his seat off, flicking away chip debris and stuffing empty candy wrappers into the designated "Cool Ranch Cum Dumpster" as Dylan dubbed their only trash bag—which was just a heavily sharpied doritos bag. He'd never be able to look at doritos the same way again.

Seeing that Mickey was still passed out, Bucky went up to knock on the glass of the passenger window, but got a better idea and opened the door on him instead.

"Seatbelts save lives, dumbass." Bucky chuckled as Mickey tumbled out and ate dust, spitting out little bits of twigs and plantmatter.

Bucky walked around the back of the car, tossing the trash into the trunk and grabbing some water bottles as he went. He tossed one over to Mickey, who caught it in one hand. He ignored Jack and Dylan who appeared to be in a wrestle fight over who got shotgun next, and went to lean against the hood with Gray.

"Sup Bucky? Goddamn it's hot isn't it?"

"Ohio's worse. But yeah, it's brutal." Bucky handed over the other bottle and screwed the top off of his own.

"Hey do you mind taking the wheel? I was thinking about just driving through tonight and crashing in the morning, but I feel like if I stay up any longer then I'll crash for real, y'know?" Gray cracked a smile and splashed some water on his face, wiping it away with the nape of his jersey.

"Goddamn that feels good. But what do you say Bucky, you want to drive next?"

That was a mistake. Jack and Dylan immediately stopped in their tracks and looked at him, though Dylan had to twist his way out of the headlock he was in to get a better angle.

"Dibs."

"Dibs."

"Dammit!" Dylan punched Jack on the shoulder, but quickly perked back up.

"Wait—Dibs on shotgun!" He yelled triumphantly before diving into the back seat and crawling up to the front to seal his victory.

Mickey rolled his eyes and walked over to the open back door and climbed in, followed by Gray and Bucky.

"Wait a minute why do I have to be in the middle? There's no room back here dammit!" Gray protested to no avail.

"C'mon guys…at least give me some leg room…"

Bucky and Mickey stared out the windows, finding everywhere to look but at him.

"Cold, man. Real cold." He said while kicking his legs up to rest on the center console. He was nearly rocketed out of his seat when Jack slipped it out of park and stomped on the gas.

"Shit! Take it easy on my car, man! Where'd you learn how to drive, GTA?"

Jack laughed it off, pulling his seatbelt on with one hand and steering with the other.

"You should be thanking me, Gray. If I keep it above 80 then you can sleep in a real bed tonight."

Gray smirked and closed his eyes.

"Just don't get us killed, Jackass."

Chapter 3: Nightride


End file.
